For some conventional elevator control devices, when a disaster such as fire or earthquake occurs in a building in which an elevator is installed, control operation is carried out to evacuate people present in the building. For such an elevator control device, based on the information concerning the number of persons present in the building and the floor on which a fire or the like occurs (the place of occurrence), emergency operation is carried out by selecting an evacuation floor and by determining the sequential order of floors to which the elevator is operated.
As the conventional elevator control device of this type, the elevator control devices described, for example, in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 have been known. For the elevator control device described in Patent Literature 1, based on the number of elevator boarding and alighting persons at each floor of the building and the number of persons who move in passages connecting the floors to each other, the increase and decrease in the number of boarding and alighting persons and the number of moving persons are calculated, and the number of staying persons at each floor is estimated. Based on the estimated number of persons staying at each floor and the information concerning the floor on fire outputted from a fire detector, the evacuation floor is determined.
For the elevator control device described in Patent Literature 2, based on the information concerning the presence and absence of people on each floor and the information concerning the occurrence of fire, the elevator is operated to the floor on which people are present in the order in which the floor on fire is made a first priority floor, the upper floor next to the floor on fire is made a second priority floor, and the lower floor next to the floor on fire is made a third priority floor. When fire environmental information exceeding a safety tolerance value is outputted from a floor that is not set in that order before the finish of elevator operation according to that order, the floor from which the fire environmental information is Outputted is reset to be the first priority floor, and the elevator is operated according to the new order.